


Unwind

by theKasiaLin



Series: We belong together [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Sub Bucky Barnes, Switches, mainly porn - little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: What Bucky does for Natasha, she will do for him. All Bucky needs to do is come to her and she will help him unwind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how this fic happened, but it did, so here it is...  
> Beta'd by missMHO

Bucky was restless for the past few days. He couldn’t sit still, always had to be moving, doing something. Currently, he was cleaning his gun. For the third time that day. Clearly, there was something on his mind. But when she asked him what’s the matter he didn’t want to talk about it. Natasha didn’t like it. But she knew that was how he worked. He had to deal with whatever it was and then he would come to her. Just like he always did at times like this.

***

It was about 5 in the afternoon and she was watching re-runs of an old TV show that instantly became her favourite ( _ Veronica Mars _ turned out to be way better than she expected), when Bucky came back from the meeting with Fury. He came into the flat, closed and locked the door and hanged his jacket, all without a word. After that he went to their bedroom. His posture has changed, so whatever was bothering him was connected to S.H.I.E.L.D. and was resolved. Now she just had to wait. 

Bucky reappeared after about 30 minutes, wearing nothing but his black trunks. Natasha instantly turned off the TV. Bucky knelt in front of her, his head down, and offering her a simple black collar. Natasha took it and petted his hair. Such a good boy he was. She put the collar on his neck and tugged at the little metal ring motioning him to get up and follow her. 

As they entered the bedroom, Natasha noticed the assortment of gear and toys on the dresser: a rope, handcuffs, spreader bar, a gag, cock rings, plugs, vibratos, dildos, a harness, two paddles, a whip, and a flogger. Nothing too heavy, but enough for a good scene. Natasha smiled to herself. 

“Very good, моя звезда*. I see that you’ve prepared everything. Now, how about you, hm?” she spoke as she turned to him. James stood still and looked at her questioningly. She nodded at his trunks and he immediately bent to take them off. He straightened up again as she proceeded to circle him. Natasha stopped behind his back, sliding her hand down his back and then just her finger further down his buttcheeks. She tugged lightly at the base of the plug he had inside him. So he must have stretched himself beforehands. Natasha hummed contentedly. “Very good. Now, undress me.”

“Yes, ma’am” answered Bucky turning and following her order. He carefully stripped her of her tank top, bra, leggings, and panties, folding the bigger garments, and placed the clothing in a neat pile on the chair nearby. Then he returned to her. “On the bed, face up,” she said. As he did, Natasha climbed the bed and squatted right above his face and lowered herself while giving out another order. “Eat me out.”

Bucky started licking her instantly, changing the pace from time to time to suck on her clit. He knew what he was doing, slowly working her up, until she relaxed enough. Then he slid his tongue inside her pussy and began fucking her with it. His every movement was designed to do one thing: bring her over the edge. He was efficient, a bit too efficient... She felt her knees trembling like when she was about to come. And that could not happen just yet, she still had a scene to go through. She still had to cater to James' needs.

“Enough” she ordered and he immediately stopped. Natasha got up. “Turn around,” she said and went back to the dresser to fetch a flogger. James was waiting patiently, facing her as she approached.  “Light?”

“Green.” 

Natasha nodded at the answer and raised her hand with the flogger. It came down with a swishing sound and hit James. He didn’t even buck or yelp at the touch, he just closed his eyes, so Natasha continued, pausing every few strikes to check if Bucky was still with her. Once she was satisfied with the pattern of red stripes on his ass and thighs, she turned back around to the dresser. 

“On your knees, legs spread,” Natasha said, setting down the flogger and picking up other toys. She got to the bed. Bucky was in the exact position she wanted him. First Natasha put his legs in the spreader bar, and cuffed his hands to the headboard. “Nothing too tight?” she asked. Bucky shook his head. Natasha smirked as she dived in between his legs to put a cockring on his fully erect penis. Bucky shuddered. “You’ll get what you wanted, звездочка**,” she said as she bent over him and petted his hair. With his other hand she picked up the gag that she dropped on the bed. She held it in front of his face and Bucky opened his mouth to let her put it in. “Good boy,” she praised him while she clasped the buckle. 

Then Natasha got out of bed and stepped into the harness. The strap-on was quite long and thick, Bucky’s favourite. To be honest, it was Natasha’s favourite too, as it had a vibrator on the inside which would give her pleasure too as she fucked Bucky.

Natasha slipped back on the bed and positioned herself behind James. She took out the buttplug and asked: “Ready?” 

Bucky nodded in an answer so Natasha started to enter him slowly. He prepared himself beforehands but the time for accommodation to the dildo was still needed. Once she was fully in him, Bucky shuddered. Natasha fucked him slow and hard, measuring her movements so that she hit his prostate every time. It didn’t take a lot of time before Bucky was breathing heavy, his thighs quivering. Every touch or move of hers made him shiver. Natasha reached down with one hand and, as she entered him again, she released the clasp of the cockring. Bucky arched, his head tilting back, and streaks of sperm shooting from his penis. Natasha fucked him through his orgasm and only slowly slided out once he went limp. She unbuckled the strap-on harness. It dropped down and Natasha sat reaching down to her own vagina. She was close too so it didn’t take her long to make herself come. This whole time she could feel James observing her. 

Once she calmed down a bit, Natasha got to her knees and removed the gag from Bucky’s mouth and released his wrists and ankles. James rolled on his side while Natasha pushed all the toys and equipment off the bed and lied down facing him. Then he reached and hooked one arm around her, bringing her closer. Natasha frowned.

“We should take a shower. There’s your semen on the bed and on your stomach.”

“Mmmm...”

“James, we should take the shower. Otherwise we’ll be all gross and sticky.”

“I like gross and sticky…” he muttered into her hair. “‘m not movin’. Cuddle time.” Natasha sighed. There was no arguing when he was like this. She let herself relax in his arms and soon they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *"moya zvezda" - my star  
> **"zvyozdochka" - little star


End file.
